


Mine

by yoohoopuddin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohoopuddin/pseuds/yoohoopuddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes home from a night with Severin. Sebastian can't stand the other man dirty with someone else's scent; with their scattered scratches and peppered bruises. So, he decides to swipe Jim clean by replacing every last speck of his twin's trace with markings of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Jim hadn’t exactly had this set in his mind. He knew it would happen, sooner or later, but he really hadn’t expected such events to unravel then. He’d reckoned it would have been more dramatic; more extravagant than tumbling back into bed with drunken slurs and a bounce of giggles as clothes were carelessly strewn onto the carpeted floors.

None of that mattered anyway. When Jim woke up the next morning; wide eyes squinting against the obnoxious filter of daylight, the last thing he could remember was the rim of a frothy glass tilting back against his mouth.

His gaze darted around the room he’d awoken in and he immediately knew he’d ended up in none other than Severin’s flat. He smirked at that, though he wasn’t quick to believe it meant he’d done anything other than kip over simply to antagonise Sebastian. That was until he glanced down; catching sight of his naked body covered with only a slight rumple of blankets. His stare continued to dart around the room and he discovered in his searching that he was the only thing caught up in the entanglement of linen sheets except for a dark button-up shirt. He snatched for it and slung it over his shoulders; slipping it on despite the fact it was probably three sizes to big for him, at least. Severin’s. He spotted the smooth fabric of his own dress trousers glimmering against the showers of the sunlight and wriggled them on.

And like that, he hopped out of the flat and hailed the first cab that would allow him the pleasure. He didn’t have any keys. Never did need them; not with his loyal little lapdog always far too eager to swing open the door at any given time. He gave a few lazy knocks and waited, adjusting himself one last time. 

Sebastian had been draped along the couch when the knocks had came. He knew who it was; could already imagine the smug smile curving over the man’s lips. Jim had disappeared for another night; though this time it wasn’t for some job or a he’s-going-to-work-with-us-I-know-it client. He slugged to the door, pushing it aside and inhaling a heavy breath in preparation of the sight he’d unveil.

“Hi,” Jim said. That was it. No ‘oh, Sebastian you’ve been waiting up all night? Charming,’ or a nudge with those sharp shoulder-blades as he attempted to march on through.

Sebastian’s pale eyes magnified as they struggled to eat up every minute detail that pieced together the mess of the figure looming before him. “What the fuck happened?” He barked, though he very much knew the answer already. Severin was going to get a fist flying right his way next time he caught a hold of him. Maybe even a few punches would do him good. A kick too; pin down those filthy, wandering hands and-

“I don’t know. Can’t remember very well, actually. Such a shame,” Jim answered with a click of his tongue. It brought Sebastian spiralling out of his daydreaming and sent him whirlwind into a new fantasy. He had to make Jim his again, had to tear that shirt right off of him right now- 

“You really need to learn how to control that face of yours, tiger,” Jim snipped out, cocking one of his perfectly groomed eyebrows at the other man. He’d seen the harsh lines of rage swiped clean off by the glaze of lust. It was disgusting, really. Well, maybe to someone else. Jim someone found himself fond of the idea of being claimed all over again; of being fought over by two squabbling brothers. 

Sebastian growled; a rumble coaxed from the depths of his throat. He had to get that shirt off. He had to run his tongue, his hands all over that body that was so painfully his to own. Jim could see every single flicker of a thought flash over his sniper’s features and as his own mind drifted off, he actually waited for them to be set in action.

And, it didn’t take long before they were.

Sebastian swooped forward, clung tight and ripped; a hiss of buttons forced from their seams screeching out and polluting the air. Jim crumbled into the grip, didn’t dare fight back, not now when he was to be claimed.Then, the ex-army man dived down and crashed his mouth against Jim’s in a brutal kiss; soaking up the bitter, vile taste of his brother’s trace. His arms wrapped around Jim’s slight frame and with a hurried tug, hitched those legs around his wide waist and heaved him off into the bedroom. 

Jim was thrust back against the bed and stripped of his flimsy trousers. Sebastian wasn’t gentle. Not at all, not now. He wrenched and he assaulted and Jim enjoyed every minute of the pain as he was cleansed; his back arched, mouth agape in a blurry of pleasure as Sebastian’s mouth pressed flush against the jut of his hips, sucked at the blossoming bruises abandoned the night before. His teeth pierced at his own gums as Sebastian dived lower; as he enveloped his cock in that excruciating confides of heat and wet; lapped away at any slither of his twin.

He muttered away sweet nothings; murmured into broken skin planes of skin - and Jim, at disposal, keened towards every dagger of a word.

Sebastian licked and nipped and clawed and didn’t dare rest; not even when they’d collapsed against each other in a heap of sweat and jittery limbs; his fingers sprawled out against a pale chest in a possessive grip. Severin was gone; eventually.


End file.
